Give Five
'''is a song from Series 5, of 2003. The song was also re-recorded in 2008 by the British cast. It also premiered as the 3rd Song of Hi-5 House Series 2 (Series 15). Lyrics Give five to your friends, say you care Give five to your family, let them know you're there Give five when you're happy, say hello Give five to everyone, to everyone that you know Give five! Hi-5! Mother, father, sister, brother Aunts and uncles, cousins too Nan and pop (Grandad in British version) and all your friends They're your family too And you know they love you. Give five to your friends, say you care Give five to your family, let them know you're there Give five when you're happy, say hello Give five to everyone, to everyone that you know Give five! Hi-5! We stick together, we're a family (Nathan, Charli, Tim, Kellie, Kathleen) (Luke, Cat, Chris, Emma, Jenny) TOUR: (Stevie, Lauren, Tim, Casey, Fely) (Tanika, Stevie, Dayen, Ainsley, Mary) CAST CONCERTS: (Lachie, Courtney, Joe, Shay, Bailey) We're the Hi-5 family, we're a winning team We're a Family too And you know we love you. Give five to your friends, say you care Give five to your family, let them know you're there Give five when you're happy, say hello Give five to everyone, to everyone that you know Give five! Hi-5! Five to the side Five to the front Feel Alive Now turn with a jump! Five to the side Five to the front Feel Alive Now turn with a jump! One, two, three, four One, two, three, four One, two, three, four, Hi-5! Give five to your friends, say you care Give five to your family, let them know you're there Give five when you're happy, say hello Give five to everyone, to everyone that you know Give five! Hi-5! Give five! Hi-5! Hi-5! Spanish Lyrics Mis cinco daré, cada vez Mis cinco a mis amigos yo también daré Da cinco a tu familia y al saludar Y cada vez a todos siempre hay que ayudar ¡Hi-5! ¡Hi-5! Tu mamá, tu papá y tus hermanos Los tíos y tías y los primos Abuelo, abuela y los amigos Tu familia son Y aquí los llevas tú. Mis cinco daré, cada vez Mis cinco a mis amigos yo también daré Da cinco a tu familia y al saludar Y cada vez a todos siempre hay que ayudar ¡Hi-5! ¡Hi-5! Como una familia estamos juntos aquí Tanika, Stevie, Dayen, Ainsley, Mary Somos una familia y un equipo también Tu familia somos Y aquí nos llevas tú. Mis cinco daré, cada vez Mis cinco a mis amigos yo también daré Da cinco a tu familia y al saludar Y cada vez a todos siempre hay que ayudar ¡Hi-5! ¡Hi-5! Cinco a un lado Cinco adelante A saltar ¡Y a girar! Cinco a un lado Cinco adelante A saltar ¡Y a girar! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro Un, dos, tres, cuatro Un, dos, tres y ¡Hi-5! Mis cinco daré, cada vez Mis cinco a mis amigos yo también daré Da cinco a tu familia y al saludar Y cada vez a todos siempre hay que ayudar ¡Hi-5! ¡Hi-5! ¡Hi-5! ¡Hi-5! ¡Hi-5! Portuguese Lyrics Hi-5 pra vocês, vou dizer Hi-5, vocês todos podem responder Hi-5 pra família, diga olá! Hi-5, eu vou gritar pro mundo inteiro escutar: Hi-5! Hi-5! Pra mamãe e pro papai Pra vovó e pro vovô Desejamos com carinho Pra vocês também! O nosso imenso amor! Hi-5 pra vocês, vou dizer Hi-5, vocês todos podem responder Hi-5 pra família, diga olá! Hi-5, eu vou gritar pro mundo inteiro escutar: Hi-5! Hi-5! Estamos juntos, vai ser sempre assim (Nathan, Charli, Tim, Kellie, Kathleen) (Luke, Cat, Chris, Emma, Jenny) TOUR: (Stevie, Lauren, Tim, Casey, Fely) (Tanika, Stevie, Dayen, Ainsley, Mary) CAST CONCERTS: (Lachie, Courtney, Joe, Shay, Bailey) Nossa equipe é unida, vai ser sempre assim Pelo seu calor, eu sinto o seu amor! Hi-5 pra vocês, vou dizer Hi-5, vocês todos podem responder Hi-5 pra família, diga olá! Hi-5, eu vou gritar pro mundo inteiro escutar: Hi-5! Hi-5! Fique de lado! Fique de frente! Agitando! Eu pulo girando! Fique de lado! Fique de frente! Agitando! Eu pulo girando! Um... dois... três... quatro... Um, dois, três, quatro Um, dois, três, quatro, Hi-5! Hi-5 pra vocês, vou dizer Hi-5, vocês todos podem responder Hi-5 pra família, diga olá! Hi-5, eu vou gritar pro mundo inteiro escutar: Hi-5! Hi-5! Hi-5! Hi-5! Hi-5! Trivia *This song was released as a songlet in Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations) before it was released as a song of the week five episodes later. *In the Playtime Tour in 2008, the second verse is omitted. But in 2009, the second verse was back to be performed even with new cast. *In the Latin impersonator version of Surprise Party Tour, Give five was not included due to not display Series 5 or UK Series, and was replaced by Five Senses. *In Hi-5 House, the costumes are from Backyard Adventurers. *This is the first song to feature Emma Nowell, Chris Edgerley, Cat Sandion, Luke Roberts and Jenny Jones as members of Hi-5 UK. *In the Hi-5 UK (Series 1) version, the word “pop” is replaced by “grandad”. *During the part where the members shout out their names, it changes throughout the versions: (Nathan, Charli, Tim, Kellie, Kathleen) (Luke, Cat, Chris, Emma, Jenny) TOUR: (Stevie, Lauren, Tim, Casey, Fely) (Tanika, Stevie, Dayen, Ainsley, Mary) CAST CONCERTS: (Lachie, Courtney, Joe, Shay, Bailey) Songlet '''Give Five appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Kathleen S5 E1.png|Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations) Kathleen S6 E19.png|Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 19 (Heart) Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 5) Opening_Give_Five.png Kathleen_Give_Five.png Kellie_Give_Five.png Charli_Give_Five.png Tim_Give_Five.png Nathan_Give_Five.png Hi-5_Give_Five_8.png Hi-5_Give_Five_7.png Hi-5_Give_Five_9.png Hi-5_Give_Five_6.png Hi-5_Give_Five_5.png Hi-5_Give_Five_4.png Hi-5_Give_Five_3.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2.png Hi-5_Give_Five.png ;Hi-5 House (Series 2) Tanika_Give_Five_2014.png Stevie_Give_Five_2014.png Dayen_Give_Five_2014.png Ainsley_Give_Five_2014.png Mary_Give_Five_2014.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014_10.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014_9.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014_8.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014_7.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014_6.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014_5.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014_4.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014_3.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014_2.png Hi-5_Give_Five_2014.png ;British Cast (Series 1) Opening_Give_Five_UK.png Cat_Give_Five_UK.png Chris_Give_Five_UK.png Luke_Give_Five_UK.png Jenny_Give_Five_UK.png Emma_Give_Five_UK.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_12.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_11.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_10.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_9.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_8.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_7.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_6.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_5.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_4.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_3.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK_2.png Hi-5_Give_Five_UK.png Credits_Give_Five_UK.png Category:2003 Category:Series 5 Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Remake songs Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Hi-5 House Series 2 Category:Songs of the week Category:Family songs Category:Chris Edgerley Category:Jenny Jones Category:Cat Sandion Category:Luke Roberts Category:Emma Nowell Category:Hi-5 Hot Hits album Category:Music Key of C Category:Music Key of D